1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head that ejects liquid droplets to perform recording on recording media, a liquid jet apparatus using the liquid jet head, and a method of manufacturing the liquid jet head.
2. Related Art
In recent years, ink jet type liquid jet heads have been used that eject ink droplets onto recording papers or the like to record characters and graphics or eject liquid materials onto the front surfaces of element substrates to form functional thin films. According to the liquid jet heads of this type, liquid such as ink and liquid materials is introduced into channels from liquid tanks via supply tubes, and pressure is applied to the liquid filled in the channels to eject the liquid from nozzles communicating with the channels. In ejecting the liquid, the liquid jet heads or recording media are moved to record characters and graphics or form functional thin films having prescribed shapes.
FIGS. 15 and 16 are a cross-sectional view and a partial perspective view, respectively, of a small droplet deposition apparatus described in JP 2002-529289 W (FIGS. 5 and 7 of JP 2002-529289 W). As shown in FIG. 15, a cover member 130 is laminated on a front surface 120 of a substrate 86 in the small droplet deposition apparatus. The substrate 86 has integrated circuits 84 mounted at both ends thereof and a channel 82 composed of a groove at the central portion thereof. In addition, a layer 100 including two strips 110a and 110b made of a piezoelectric substance is provided on walls partitioning the channel 82 in a direction perpendicular to the sheet of the drawing, and nozzles 96a and 96b for ejecting small droplets are formed in two rows at the bottom of the channel 82 in the direction perpendicular to the sheet of the drawing. The cover member 130 has manifolds 88, 90, and 92 and conduits 150a, 150b, and 150c communicating with the respective manifolds 88, 90, and 92 and causing liquid to pass through. Operation portions 140a and 140b are provided on the two strips 110a and 110b, respectively, to close corresponding channels from the above.
The ink supplied to the manifold 90 flows into the channel 82 and flows to both ends of the channel 82 to be discharged from the manifolds 88 and 92. The ink supplied from the manifold 90 flows into the other channels in the direction perpendicular to the sheet of the drawing via the conduit 150b and flows out from the other channels to the manifolds 88 and 92 via the conduits 150a and 150c to be discharged. The strip 110a is driven to generate a pressure pulse in the ink below the strip 110a to eject small droplets from the nozzle 96a. Similarly, the strip 110b is driven to generate a pressure pulse in the ink below the strip 110b to eject small droplets from the nozzle 96b. 
FIG. 16 is an enlarged view of the portions of the piezoelectric substance 110a and the channel 82. The substrate 86 has the channel 82 composed of a groove and a side wall 113 between the channel 82 and a channel on the back side. In addition, the strip 110a is provided on the top of the side wall 113. An electrode 190′ is formed on the side wall 113 and the side surface of the strip 110a constituting the channel 82. Moreover, conductive tracks 192′ and 192″ electrically separated from each other are formed on a top front surface 113′, an obliquely cut portion 195, the upper portion of the side wall 113, and a front surface 120 of the substrate 86. Thus, a drive signal may be applied to the electrode 190′ on the front side of the side wall 113 and an electrode 190″ on the back side.